


Ochi Kousuke - The Biggest Critic

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [7]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ochi knows who his biggest critic is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ochi Kousuke - The Biggest Critic

#  [Ochi Kosuke](http://www.anime-planet.com/characters/kosuke-ochi)

The first time Ochi loses in an insei match, he stays calm, listens carefully to the after talk and then slowly goes to the bathroom.

Unfortunately, although he only really wants to be alone with his thoughts, he can’t help but overhear his opponent coming into to wash his hands and bragging about the game and Ochi’s flaws in the match.

Idiot, of course Ochi realises where he went wrong now and the match isn’t nearly as one sided as he makes out. It’s just Ochi had miscalculated in one of his traps. Perhaps if he moved this way, but wouldn’t that mean that they would go to that spot? His problem was that he underestimated his opponent, but if he thinks that they would go there, is that an overestimation? That trap could have been used in a different way later on in the game if he had saved his territory in the top right hand corner…

He can’t help but feel excited tapping out the possibilities, as he prepares himself to be better for the next game.


End file.
